An Awfully Big Adventure
by The Stars Of Orion
Summary: My alternative ending to the story...Disclaimer: no, I do not own any of the characters
1. Fairy Dance

An awfully big adventure.

What a lovely sight that was. The Darling family reunited again, happily embracing the lost boys as ones of their own; along with aunt Millicent and Slightly, who had found the love they were seeking in each other's hearts.

A lovely sight indeed. Nobody could doubt that. Not even him, the one that had all the joys in the world, the one that was never meant to grow up, the one that was now staring at the open window, Peter Pan.

It seemed so strange to him, why they decided to leave Neverland, the opportunity to stop time, having fun and adventure, eternally.

He couldn't understand what was so special about growing up, becoming a man, abandoning childhood forever…

But yet they all seemed so happy, smiling like there's no tomorrow…

Tinkerbelle rested on Peter's left shoulder, asking him to ignore that awkward sight. He didn't belong there. He belonged to Neverland.

He turned away grinning slightly. It was about when he launched himself into the air, when he heard Wendy's soft voice.

"Peter!"

He folded his arms, and smiled

"you..you won't forget me, will you?" Tears made their appearance on her rosy chicks.

"How could I Wendy? I still have your…thimble…"His voice was shaking, and he turned away hurriedly, to hide his wet eyes

"Peter…"Wendy mumbled, but he was now gone… with nothing left to remind him, like he never existed…like it was just a dream.

********

Back in Neverland, Peter laid on a tree, under the stars.

Captain Hook's worlds still echoed in his head

"_you will die alone. And unloved. Just like me_"

… Ugly thoughts…he never had those, until Wendy said something about…feelings…so offending but so cruelly true at the same time

Absorbed by his thoughts, he didn't notice Tink flying in the air, along with other fairies, into a dance, their dust glowing brighter than the stars, in perfect harmony and beauty… He was so lucky to be present of this.

But yet he was alone, unloved… Eternity seemed like a good idea, until he realized he was going to spent it alone…

"_old, alone, done for! _

""NO!" He got up screaming.

His memory flew to his loved Wendy

"…_love Peter…_"

"…_you say so, but I think it's your biggest pretend..."_

"I always want to be a boy and have fun" He whispered, taking one last look at the fairy dance

Tinkerbelle smiled wholeheartedly and bowed to her best friend

"But I can't live without you"He thought as he was leaving the ground lightly, saying goodbye to Neverland


	2. By your side

Making the right decision never felt so right, so confident.

Peter soon reached Bloomsbury, guided by Wendy's soft sobs. Cries that came as a calling to his ears. A calling of aid, a calling of need.

********

The joyful voices of her brothers playing in the backyard, sounded over Wendy's tears.

She would cry herself to sleep. A helpless, but convenient way to numb her pain.

She wanted to feel nothing…no emotions, no thoughts, no memories of Peter, or anything having to do with Neverland.

Amusingly ironic how, besides her will to wash away her feelings, the idea of seeing Peter Pan again, seemed like redemption.

*******

With his heart pumping like crazy through his chest, Peter invited himself in the nursery. Stepping away from the wide window's frame, he spotted the object of his thoughts curved up in her cozy bed.

He was struggling, with all the lingering emotions seeking expression through unspoken words.

And then, came the voice. Her voice, weak and soft, like a whisper.

"Peter? is…is this another dream?" Wet eyes spotted him in the darkness

The young boy sat on the bed, facing her. He pressed his finger on her lips

"And…Where's Tink?"

"She couldn't stop me from finding love"

"Love?"

"Emotions…the ones you lit inside my soul when you left…."

Peter took his gaze away from Wendy's soft blue eyes.

"oh Peter.."

"I love you Wendy. Now I'm sure, I'm confident, I'm happy. With you."

"But what about Neverland?What about growing up?"

"Being with you is the most important thing. With you love, your kiss, I can face everything…even getting older. For I'll be by your side. always"

"I love you"

Peter smiled, before pulling her in a soft, tender kiss, capturing her mind, body and soul.

"And Tinkerbelle," he pulled away slightly, "will always stay with me, safe, here." He said touching his bare chest, "Because I do believe in fairies"

None of them spoke. They remained silent, while the warm moonlight embraced them, until dawn.


End file.
